Revenge of the Moon
by dogbiscuit1967
Summary: Inspired by ARRETEZ: Tears of the Moon. This is the aftermath of the horrible crime Zeus committed against his daughter Artemis in Tears of the Moon. Artemis is thankfully saved from fading and now with help from Apollo and her aunts and sister she will have her revenge against the one they hate most. Their brother and father Zeus king of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by ARRETEZ: Tears of the Moon.

This is the aftermath of the horrible crime Zeus committed against his daughter Artemis in Tears of the Moon. Artemis is thankfully saved from fading and now with help from Apollo and her aunts and sister she will have her revenge against the one they hate most. Their brother and father Zeus king of the gods.

Chapter 1.

Revenge of the Moon

Twins. It is said that twin siblings possess a type of psychic bond that lets one communicate with the other or lets one sibling know if the others is in trouble. Although this has never been proven there is one fact that no-one knows about not even Lord Zeus king of the gods. As twins Apollo and Artemis do not possess a psychic bond, no what they possess is a bond of domains. Unbeknownst to the other gods the sun cannot survive without the moon and the moon cannot survive without the sun. This is why Apollo is so over protective of Artemis and why Artemis still allows Apollo around her and her hunt. As Artemis lay in her father's bedroom after the horrendous act of rape committed against her by her father she began to fade. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Apollo rushed out looking for Artemis when he looked down and seen a sight he never wanted to see. A bound and naked Artemis starting to flicker. His need to save his sister overrode his need to find whoever did this and destroy them. Quickly, Apollo made his over to Artemis and unbound her and then in soft spoken works said "it will be alright Artemis I will save you and we will have our revenge on whoever did this to you." At that Apollo started sending soft pulse of glowing yellow energy into Artemis trying to replenish her energy.

Apollo expended a lot of energy but was able to stabilize his sister's condition for the moment. Quickly he picked her up and flashed them into the hospital wing of his temple. Once they arrived Apollo yelled for a dryad to clothe Artemis so she would no longer be naked. While the dryad was dressing Artemis Apollo mentally summoned Athena and Hestia the two goddesses he knew that Artemis trusts. A moment after he sent the summons a bright light appeared in his temple and out walked Athena and Hestia. Athena looked at the state Apollo was in and asked "Apollo what has happened you look terrible?" Apollo looked at Athena and went to respond to her but found that he couldn't say a word. Hestia reached out and took Apollo's hand and glowed orange as she attempted to instill hope in Apollo but couldn't. Suddenly the dryad burst into the room summoning Apollo back to the room where Artemis was. Apollo grabbed the hands of both goddesses and flashed them to the room. When they arrived Artemis had once again started to flicker. She was starting to fade and Apollo knew it, he had to do something and fast for not only would he lose his sister but the earth would be devastated by the loss of the moon. Apollo looked to the goddesses and said "help me. I need more energy and I can trust no-one else but the two of you." In synch Hestia took Apollo's hand while Athena place her hand on Apollo's shoulder and started transferring energy into him. Once the energy transfer began Apollo once again started sending soft pulses of energy into Artemis. Soon the flickering stopped and Artemis began to regain the color in her face. Finally the energy transfer stopped as Apollo was certain that his sister would not fade now.

After summoning some ambrosia and chairs the son god, goddess of wisdom and goddess of the hearth sat down to recover from what just happened. Soon the silence was broken as Athena asked "Apollo what happened to Artemis that would leave her in such a state?" Apollo sat there as if thinking and finally looked up at Athena and said in a loud tone "she was raped! I felt her starting to fade and I lashed to where she was and I found her bound and naked along with the signs of her being raped!" Hestia gasped in disgust and asked "who would commit such a vile act and against Artemis a virgin goddess no less?" "I don't know" responded Apollo.

"I know this is difficult for you Apollo but we must find out who did this. Did you notice anything that could help us identify the culprit?" asked Athena

Apollo sat there trying to remember anything that could help when suddenly he jumped to his feet and yelled "NNNOOOOOOO! He wouldn't do that!"

"Who Apollo? Who was it!?" yelled both of the goddesses.

Apollo looked at the two goddesses with an irate look on his face and said "IT WAS FATHER!"

"What!" yelled Athena and Hestia almost in synch.

"Wha…wha… what do you mean it was your father?" asked Hestia whose face possessed a look of disgust and horror.

Apollo looked at Hestia with angry in his face and fire in his eyes and replied "when you asked me if there was anything that I could use to identify who did this to her I started go over what I found. It was then I realized I found her in father's palace in his bedroom. You know as well as I how protective father is of his palace, so it could be no-one but him."

Suddenly, Hestia started crying and repeatedly said "no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen he promised. He promised me he wouldn't if I…"

"What are talking about Hestia? Who promised you what and what were you supposed to do?" asked Apollo

 _Flashback_

 _Hestia looked at Apollo with tears in her eyes took a deep breath and said "Since the inception of the Olympian Counsel, Zeus my brother had wanted to have sex with me. As goddess of the hearth and family I of course refused. There were times Zeus would try and force himself on me but as I am the first born of Kronos and Rhea I am more powerful than him so I was able to fight him off. One day after Dionysus took my place on the counsel Zeus came to me and said that if I let him have his way with me he would give me my throne back on the counsel. Once again I refused but that did not stop your father from enacting his final most desperate plan. It was then he told me that if I di.. di.. did not succumb to his advances that he would take his revenge on me by raping both Athena and Artemis. He said the only to safe guard their virginity against him was for me to give him mine. I… I was shocked that he would even contemplate such a vile act and told him that I thought even he would commit such a vile and disgusting act. It was then he_ _told me of how he raped Hera and forced her to become his wife and that he had also raped Demeter which left her pregnant with Persephone._ _With a smile on his face he told me that if I did not believe him capable of such an act to go and asked them. I still had hope that my brother would be above these acts but I did as he said and confronted Hera and Demeter only to find that he did indeed commit this acts and on more than one occasion. I returned to Zeus and relented to his advances under the oath that he would never commit such on Athena and Artemis."_

Apollo's temple hook in the rage that Apollo was feeling. Quickly Hestia lay a hand on his shoulder and used her domain of hope to try and calm the sun god. Soon the temple stopped shaking and Apollo regained control over his domains. Apollo muttered a quick thank you to Hestia before they both turned to see Athena sobbing profusely with her legs pressed against her chest just rocking back and forth.

Both gods took immediate action Apollo asked Athena if she alright while Hestia tried to infuse hope into Athena's quivering body. Soon the combined efforts of both gods paid as Athena stopped her quivering and crying. At this point Apollo helped Athena to a chair. While both gods wanted to know why Athena acted in this way they knew that she would tell them when she was ready.

Hestia left to go and check on Artemis leaving Apollo with Athena. Suddenly Apollo's temple began to shake once again and Hestia flashed back to where Athena and Apollo were. Upon arrival she looked for Apollo but to her surprise she found that it was Athena that was the cause of the shaking temple.

Athena shot up of the chair with her grey eyes a blaze in anger and yelled "THAT MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL MAKE HIM FADE!"

Once again Hestia and Apollo were at Athena's side trying to calm her down.

"Athena what is wrong? Why would you of all people use such language?" asked Hestia

Athena returned to her chair crying once again. She sat there as if debating on whether to say anything or not but finally relented. "Aunt and brother I apologize for my outburst it was unbecoming of a goddess of wisdom, but once I.. I.. I tell you what happened you will understand.

Apollo and Hestia quietly took a seat and waited for Athena to begin.

Athena sat there for a few moments gathering her thoughts before finally saying "I… I am sure you remember when I started having brain children. I said that children in this fashion did not violate my oath as a virgin goddess.The truth is I lied. I… I… I used that as a cover for the fact I had been impregnated and had a baby the traditional way."

"WHAT!" Hestia and Apollo cried out. "How… how did this happen

"Please let me continue uninterrupted it is difficult enough saying this to you as it is." Athena replied

Apollo and Hestia both agreed and let Athena continue

"I had been summoned to the throne room by father, much like I suppose Artemis was." Said Athena. "Once I arrived I was quickly rendered unconscious. I awoke in a strange place and found myself bound unable to use my godly powers to escape. Suddenly, I heard a booming laughter and turned my head to the side and saw that it was father. Anger started to build as I yelled out father what is the meaning of this? Once again he started to laugh but soon stopped and said, I am going to show my beautiful daughter the goddess of wisdom that she is not as wise as she believes herself to be and have a little fun doing it. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Finally I said bu… bu… but father I'm a virgin goddess I cannot be taken in that way. Laughter bellowed throughout the room as father said I can and will take your virginity as your father it is my right. I immediately felt sick as I realized he was actually going to do this."

Athena fell silent as she continued to gather her thoughts and finally restarted her story. "Father then made his way over to me with an evil smile upon his face. He reached out with his hand and placed it on my side slowly running his hand towards my breast. Once he reached there he roughly took one of my breast in his hand and started groping it.

Suddenly he removed his hand from my breast and tore my clothing off. Being the era we were in our clothing was little more than a toga and proper under garments had yet to be invented, so when father tore my toga away I was completely naked. Once he was done undressing me father stepped back and looked me over lecherously and said even better than I have imagined. I felt ill once again as I realized that my father has thought about raping me for gods know how long. As he once again approached me I felt something rub against my leg only to realize that it was father erection. Father took a moment to rub it up against my outer thigh while saying I bet you like that don't you, you dirty slut? No! Let me go father. I replied vehemently. Oh I will let you go once I am through with you and the ironic thing is you will not tell anyone that this happened. Because if you did no-one would believe you especially once I remind them that your mother was a traitor who tried to over throw me by bearing a child of prophecy. Plus I am king they will believe my. As I listened to what father was saying I realized that he was right who would believe me?

At that I started crying begging and pleading for father not to do this but he started groping my breast once again and started sucking and biting my nipples which caused me great pain but brought him great pleasure. Soon he started doing things with his fingers putting them inside me saying how tight he thought I was and did not care about the pain I was in.

After a while my body started to betray me as my pussy started getting wet which seemed to please father greatly. To think that you believed your status as a virgin placed you above us, it seems you are like the rest of us. You get wet like the rest of us and I will make you cum like the rest of us. Father, finally removed his toga and I finally saw what he was rubbing up against me thigh earlier. It truly scared me for I had no idea if something like that would even fit inside me.

Roughly, father started running the tip of his cock up and down the lips of my pussy. Again my body betrayed me as it became excited at this foreign feeling. Small moans escaped my mouth, I tried to keep father from hearing but to no avail. He just smile and said see I knew you were a slut like the rest of us. At that he lifted my legs and shoved his cock into me. The pain of taking my virginity like he did was immense. Father stood there grunting as he continued to thrust into me as I lay crying at the pain. After a while I felt something building in my core. I was not sure what it was but again I started to feel pleasure I did not want. Soon father said yes your pussy is getting tighter you will cum anytime now and started thrusting harder in me. Suddenly I threw my head back and screamed in shame and pleasure as I experience my first orgasm. As I was experiencing this I did not realize that my pussy contracted around his cock which made him cum inside me. Once he was finished father redressed himself and flashed me back to my temple were I cried in shame for gods know how long."

Apollo and Hestia were stunned at the story Athena just told. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Apollo finally said "what does this have to do with you having brain children?"

Athena looked at Apollo with gaze of sadness and said "father left me pregnant. I had my father's child so to keep you and the others from inquiring I experimented and fond that I could create brain children and that's when I started having them."

"Bu.. But Athena, what happened to your child fathered by Zeus?" asked Hestia

At this Athena start sobbing uncontrollably and said "he killed him. He said that this could still be the prophecy child since Metis was my mother. So he killed my son."

As Athena sat there crying Hestia moved to where Athena was sitting and gently embraced her in a warm and soothing hug while whispering words of encouragement to her.

The god and goddesses sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was a few minutes. Finally, Apollo spoke with clear resolve in his voice "this should never have happened, not to any goddess especially Artemis, nor you Athena or Hestia. We must do something, honestly I admit that I want vengeance for my sister but I demand justice for goddess Zeus has assaulted and raped."

Hestia and Athena looked at Apollo in a combination of fear and shame. Athena finally spoke "Apollo we agree that father must be brought to justice but what of the shame it will bring to us? If this were to get out we would be pitied and scorned for breaking or vow of virginity."

Apollo sat there for a moment stunned at what Athena had said. After a few moments of thought Apollo said "Athena, Hestia I want the both of you to know that while I cannot even begin to understand you situation I do love the both of you and wish no harm to come to either of you. However, that being said I must ask you how do you feel now that it has happened to someone else that it has happened to Artemis? How will you feel when father does this to another goddess? Is your want or need of not being pitied so great that you would let this happen again when you now have a chance to put an end to it?"

Hestia and Athena looked at each as if having a mental conversation and finally turned to Apollo and said "you are correct Apollo this should never have happened nor should it happen again, but Athena and I believe we need to include Demeter and Hera in this as they have been affected by it as well. It should also help with Artemis when she wakes showing our support of her."

For the first time in hours Apollo gave a small smile and said "you are indeed correct and I am thankful for your help in saving Artemis and bringing father to justice."

Line Break

While the gods where in the other room discussing how to go about seeking justice against their father, brother, and king, the victim of his latest assault began to slowly stir.

The once beautiful silvery eyes of Artemis began to flutter open. As she was opening her eyes Artemis started looking around the room to see if she could recognize her she was.

After a moment she realized that she was in the hospital wing of her brother's temple. She asked herself why she would be here and suddenly remembered the vicious act committed against her by her king and most importantly her father.

Suddenly a scream of utter desolation could be heard throughout Apollo's temple. The scream brought the gods to the side of Artemis immediately.

Once they arrived they found Artemis uncontrollably sobbing with her knee's up against her chest screaming in pain.

Apollo was the first to act and said "Artemis it will be alright we are here for you."

"How! How can it be alright!" yelled Artemis "you do not know what happened! What that disgusting pig of a man we call our king and father did to me!"

"Artemis! Artemis! Please calm down!" said Apollo trying to get Artemis's attention. "And we do know what happened. I found you before you could fade and the help of Hestia and Athena we saved your life."

"Why! Why did you not just let me fade it would be better than facing the other after what has happened! Yelled Artemis

"Artemis!" Yelled Hestia "do you truly think that you are the only one this has happened to because if you do you are sorely mistaken I can assure! And what about your hunters? What would happen to them if you had faded? They would be left at the mercy of vicious males such as your father, do you really want that to happen?"

Although she was still crying Artemis took in what Hestia was saying and sat there contemplating what she had just said. After a while Artemis looked up at Hestia and said "you are right Aunt I cannot and will not allow the actions of so vile a pig make me fade. But I must ask you what did you mean when you said it had happened to others?"

Hestia slowly look towards Athena who slowly nodded in agreement then Hestia said "Artemis you are not the only goddess your father has raped. He started with Hera and shamed her into becoming his wife, he then raped Demeter which as you know resulted in the birth of Persephone. He Threatened me into allowing him to raped me by threatening Athena's and yours virginity and finally even though he swore to me he would not do it he raped Athena and now it seems he has taken you as well."

The expression on Artemis's face changed from one of sadness and loss to one of irate anger and yelled "he did what!"

"Please do not make me repeat that Artemis it is a very painful memory." Said Hestia

Artemis's gaze changed from one of righteous fury to one of compassion and understanding and said "Aunt I did not mean for you to repeat it again I was in shocked that it has happened to so many of us. However, we must do something to show him the error of his ways."

"We were discussing that very thing when you woke up and started screaming" said Apollo. "We are going to ask that Demeter and Hera join us. They have known Zeus longer than we have so maybe they will have some much needed insight that will prove valuable."

"I would prefer to keep this between us but I see your point. Perhaps we can talk with them later after I have rested some more." Said Artemis

"Of course sister that would be just fine. It will give us the chance to summon them to my temple." Said Apollo

"Apollo, wait" said Artemis "will you please stay with me while I rest I would feel safer if you did."

"Anything for my lil sis." Replied Apollo

"Hestia, Athena, can you gather the others and have them meet us here in two hours? That should give Artemis enough time to sleep." Asked Apollo.

"Of course we will find them now and inform them of the meeting" replied the two goddesses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **OOPs I totally forgot I am in no way Uncle Rick and in no way own Percy Jackson because if I did Blood of Olympus would have been a hell of a lot better than the stink bomb it was.**

 **I am amazed that I received so many views and visits in just a few hours after posting the story. Thanks to all who viewed or visited the story. I hope you liked the first chapter because the second chapter here. Enjoy.**

 **(** Approximately one hour and forty five minutes later)

"Artemis. Artemis you need to wake up the others will be here soon" said Apollo

Artemis's eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again she then yawningly said "five more minutes Apollo, please just five more minutes."

"I can let you sleep a little longer or you can get up and take a shower and get dressed for when the others arrive" said Apollo

Suddenly Artemis sat up as her eyes popped open and said "you are correct I did not think of that. Thank you Apollo.'

"I'm your brother Artemis there is no need to thank me. Now do you need help or will you be alright by yourself?" asked Apollo

"I am feeling better so I should be fine by myself." Said Artemis

Artemis then swung her legs around until her feet touched the floor and started to stand up. It was as she reached her full height that her legs buckled and she started falling to the floor. Thankfully Apollo was next to her and was able to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Artemis! Artemis! Are you alright what happened!" exclaimed Apollo

"I do not know" said a wincing Artemis. "When I started to stand up I felt pain in my… my… my lady parts and I lost all strength in my legs. Did you not heal me Apollo? What is wrong with me? Artemis cried out.

Apollo positioned Artemis comfortably on the bed and looked at her as he said "no Artemis I did not heal you."

An irate expression came across Artemis's face as she began to say "wha… what do you" before she was interrupted by Apollo

"Artemis, I know you're angry but listen so I can tell you why and then you will understand" said Apollo

The ire began to leave Artemis' face as she said. "You have one chance at an explanation so it had better be a good one" Artemis said in her scary hunter's voice

"Ok, Arty when I found you, you were fading. My first priority was to save you from fading firstly because you're my sister and I love you and secondly because we both know what would have happened to the mortal world had the moon faded. At first I could only stabilize you for a few minutes, however it was enough time to bring you back here and summon Athena and Hestia who lent me enough of their energy combined with what I had left to save you from fading." Said a somber Apollo

Apollo felt a small but delicate caress his cheek and lift his face until he was looking at Artemis who then said "I am sorry Apollo I should have known that you had a reason for not healing me. Is there any way you can heal now?"

"Thanks Arty and yes I have recovered enough of my power to heal you" said Apollo "but" said Apollo as blushed cherry red, "for me to heal you properly I need to examine you which mean I have to look at your pus… puss… pussy"

Wham! Was all you heard as Artemis slapped Apollo hard across the face.

"What the Hades was that for?! Exclaimed Apollo

"What was that for!? What was that for?!"Exclaimed Artemis "first you are asking to see me naked and then you called my… my lady parts that vulgar name. That's what that was for!"

"Artemis you misunderstand, as beautiful as you are you are still my sister and I have intention of ever seeing you naked if possible. But for me to correctly diagnose and heal you I must examine the area that has been injured which just happens to be your pus…. Uhh lady parts. If I don't examine it I could heal it incorrectly and it could cause problem later. I am sorry for offending you by calling your lady parts that name."

"Oh" Artemis replied. "I am sorry for accusing you of wanting to see me naked Apollo, however I am not sorry due to what you called my lady parts. I do have one question Apollo. You said I was beautiful but you did not want to see me naked but is that not what you do? Do you not seek out beautiful women just to get them naked and have sex with them?"

Apollo sat there for a moment in silent contemplation before he finally said "you're partially right Artemis. Ever since I was rejected by my true love I fell into a depression that eventually led me to seeking out the company of beautiful women for just those reasons, but now after seeing and hearing what father has done I no longer want to be that way for it is just a small step until I become as repulsive and vile as him."

"While I want to as you about your true love Apollo, I can see it still pains you so I will not. But know this if you ever want to talk about it I will be there for you." Said Artemis

"Thank you Artemis that means a lot to me, but now let's get you healed before the others show up" said Apollo

"Alright" said Artemis who then proceeded to lift her hospital gown until it came just above her pussy (or lady parts).

"Relax Artemis this should not take too long. Just take long deep breathes" said Apollo

As Apollo got down to examine the injured pussy, his eyes widened and he yelled out "What the Hades!"

"What!" exclaimed Artemis?

After a few minutes of examining the injured pussy Apollo said "Artemis please keep calm but I must ask you a question. What did father use to rape you with? Did he use his cock… uh sorry male part or did he use something else?"

Artemis hid her face in dejection before saying "he used his… his man parts, but it was monstrous almost like one that would belong to a cyclops. Why?"

"Since you asked I'll tell you but it's not really something you want to know about." Said Apollo "Normally when a man inserts his co…man parts into a woman's parts, the woman's part will stretch to accommodate the male's part."

"Yes! I know this it happened to me believe me I know! Exclaimed Artemis

"Calm down Arty I'm not finished explaining" said Apollo "alright now after wards when the male part has been removed from the females, the stretching of the female's part will subside and return to a somewhat normal state. However with you it looks like there is still a male part in your female part keeping it stretched. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you heal it Apollo?" asked a worried Artemis

"Yes" replied Apollo "it just took me by surprise. A warning though you may steal feel some slight discomfort or pain afterwards."

Apollo placed his hands of Artemis's pussy as a warm pulses of golden light entered her heal her and allowing her pussy to return to a normal state.

"Ok that should do it" said Apollo

"Wait!" exclaimed Artemis

"I something wrong Arty?" asked Apollo

"Uh…Uhh… I have something else I need healed if you would not mind?" said Artemis

"Of course you have but to ask" replied Apollo

Artemis sat there for a moment before she smoothed the hospital gown down over her pussy and then she reached for the top of the gown and pulled it down past her breast to reveal the mangled nipples left by Zeus.

"Gods! Arty why didn't you say something earlier?' asked Apollo

"You know why Apollo. I was embarrassed hurt and I was not sure who to trust." Said Artemis as tears raced down her face.

"Oh, Arty I forgot I am so sorry. Let me heal these." Said Apollo

Apollo placed his over Artemis's breast and soon soft gentle pulses of golden light entered her breast and soon the damage to her nipples healed as if there has not been any damage to them what so ever.

"There you are Arty good as new." Said Apollo "Celine!" Apollo yelled out as a dryad in a nurse's uniform appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Lord Apollo? Asked Celine

"Celine, I want to you accompany my sis into the restroom and stay with her while she showers and dresses. If she needs help please help her. Then escort her into the living room." Said Apollo

"I understand Lord Apollo and it will be done" said Celine

"Apollo!" exclaimed Artemis "I do not need a babysitter! I can take care of myself perfectly fine!

"Artemis!" scolded Apollo "until we can be sure that you are full healed you will have someone by your side at all times. Now if you don't want Celine to accompany you then as much as I don't want to I will. The choice is your"

Artemis glared at Apollo trying to get him to relent but could not so she just sighed and said "very well bother. Celine come with me."

"Yes Mi-Lady" replied the dryad as she followed Artemis into the restroom

Line Break

While Artemis was taking a bath and getting herself ready, Apollo flashed himself into his living room hoping for a few moments of peace. Unfortunately, Apollo was never that lucky as multiple flashes appeared in his temple. As the glows faded from the flashes Apollo observed all of the goddesses he had been expecting.

Apollo stood and forced a smile on his face and then said "greetings lovely ladies welcome to my humble abode."

"Do not act surprised Apollo you knew we were coming" said Athena "but where is Artemis. Surely she has finished resting by know?"

"She is taking a bath and getting dressed as we speak" replied Apollo

"She could not have done this earlier, we are busy goddesses" asked Hera

"There were complications" growled Apollo "we will get into that as soon as Artemis is…."

There was a scream that interrupted Apollo yelling the word "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" that echoed throughout the temple.

Apollo quickly flashed to the room Artemis was in only to find her sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Lord Apollo" gasped Celine "I do not know what happened she was taking a shower and seemed to be fine and then suddenly she screamed and slid down the shower and has been in that position ever since.

"Celine!" exclaimed Apollo "I will take care of Artemis, I need you to go and prepare a fresh bed and bring some ambrosia and nectar. Stat!"

"Yes Lord Apollo" Celine said as she ran off to accomplish her task

Apollo knew that he would not be able to help Artemis in the position she is in now so Apollo clicked his fingers and the water to the shower stopped. Apollo then assumed his true form for a second so the heat from his sun domain could dry her, after he did that Apollo snapped his fingers once again and flashed some clothes onto Artemis's bare body.

Once Artemis was dressed Apollo gently squatted down next to his sobbing sister and gently picked her up. As he carried her back to the infirmary all he could hear was Artemis crying and saying no repeatedly.

Once they arrived Apollo was shocked that the other goddesses were waiting in the infirmary, however he refocused on Artemis as she is what's important at the moment.

"What is wrong with Artemis?" asked Demeter

"Later!" snapped Apollo "I must see what happened to have caused this."

Apollo approached the fresh bed and gently placed Artemis in it and covered her so she would be warm

Apollo kept Artemis's hand in his as he leaned up towards her face and whispered "hey what's wrong? Nothing can be that bad can it?"

If anything this caused Artemis to cry even harder as she pulled Apollo closer and whispered in his ear.

The look on Apollo's face was a look unseen before by any of the goddesses present. It went from shock, to insane, to pissed off, and slightly happy.

Finally, Apollo's face settled on a combination of looks. He looked insanely pissed off.

Apollo went to leave but Artemis was able to grab his hand and pull back. She again began to whisper into his ear and when she pulled back she looked up at him with a tear stained face and said "please Apollo I need you to do this for me. Please, you know what could happen if we put this off."

"Alright, Artemis I will take care of this for you. However when I get back we have some things that need to be taken care of." Said Apollo.

"Yes brother I promise.' Replied Artemis

Apollo turned to the assembled goddesses and said "can one of you stay and watch Artemis for me while I'm gone on an errand?"

"Of course Apollo, I will gladly stay" said Hestia

"Thank you Aunt" replied Apollo "ladies I need to run a very important errand and should hopefully be back soon. When I return I will have Hestia summon you and everything will be explained."

 **Authors Note**

 **I know, I know, I'm an ass for leaving it right there but what Apollo has to may come up a few chapters down the road. Call it a surprise. I'm sure most of you can guess what is wrong with Artemis. Thank you to all this who viewed, visited and followed this story.**

 **Oh P.S.**

 **Pay attention to a certain something Apollo said early in this chapter this will also be a surprise. Well at least to me it is. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Shit Hits the Fan**

 **Here we are on chapter 3 and considering what is in this chapter I thought I would give it an appropriate name. I'm just hoping I can live up to the billing I choose.**

After Apollo flashed out to take care of whatever errand it is he has to take care of Demeter and Hera began to stare at Hestia.

"Hestia" said Hera "do you know why Apollo summoned us and why Artemis appears to be injured?"

Hestia looked up at Hera with a sad expression and said "I know part of the reason Apollo summoned the two of you as does Athena but we will wait until Apollo returns so we can find out what happened while Athena and I were gone."

At that Athena looked at her step-mother and Aunt and said "you do not have to stay I will come and get you once Apollo has returned."

"That is very nice of you Athena" said Demeter, "but I think Hera and I would rather stay and wait for Apollo. If Artemis's appearance is anything to go by it must indeed be a horrible situation."

"Athena could you come here for a moment?" asked Hestia

Athena made her way over to Hestia and listened as Hestia spoke quietly. Finally Athena spoke and said "yes you are correct Aunt Hestia. I will see to that immediately." At that Athena flashed out of the infirmary.

"Where did Athena go?" asked Hera

"I sent her on an important errand" replied Hestia

"What is with all these errands?!" Hera exclaimed

"Hera!" Hestia snapped "when Apollo and Athena return we will explain everything to you but these errands are extremely important. If you cannot trust me then leave!"

"I…I… I apologize Hestia it's just all of the secrecy and seeing Artemis like this has me on edge." Hera replied

"It is fine Hera but for right now I need to concentrate on Artemis." Hestia said as she brushed some of Artemis's hair back around her ear.

As Hestia turned her attention to the now sleeping Artemis, she could feel Artemis lose hope. Quickly, Hestia activated her domain and gently infused hope into Artemis hoping that she would see that she is still needed and loved.

After a few moments Artemis's hope was dwindling to an all-time low no matter what Hestia did. "Hera come here this instant!" yelled Hestia

"What is it Hestia is something wrong?' asked Hera

"Quickly, Artemis is losing what little hope she has left, I need you to join your domain with and show her that she is still needed and loved. Especially by her hunters!" Hestia yelled out.

Without another word Hera took Artemis's other hand and began to pour her domain of mother hood into Artemis. Suddenly Hera gasped in surprise but kept showing Artemis visions of her hunters and how happy they are with her.

Soon a small smile of content came across Artemis's sleeping face as she turned and snuggled into the warmth that her Aunt provided.

"Thank you Hera that should do for now." Said a sweating Hestia

"You are welcome Hestia I had no idea she was in such a state. I'm not sure if I want to know what happened." Said Hera

"Hera" Demeter said "during the exchange you gasped as if you had seen something. Did you see something?"

Hera stood there shocked that Demeter had noticed her gasp and then attempted to say "I…I…I did but I do not believe it is my place to say anything about it. I do ask of the both you that when you find out you swear on the Styx not to tell anyone else."

"Is it that serious?" asked Demeter

"Yes the repercussions could be devastating" said Hera

"More than you know sister, more than you know" whispered Hestia

Line break

About an hour later Athena finally returned to the infirmary quickly followed by Apollo.

After making sure that Artemis was alright Apollo sent out a mental summons to Celine "Celine come at once"

"Yes Lord Apollo" replied Celine through the mental bond.

Celine soon appeared in the room where everyone was gathered. Apollo then spoke to her again mentally "Celine stay here and monitor my sister. If she wakes give her some nectar and ambrosia and make sure she is comfortable. More than likely she will want to join us so I want you to escort her to the living room. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Apollo by your will" said Celine

At that Apollo motioned for the goddesses to follow him.

Once they reached the living room Apollo plopped into a chair obviously tired from everything that's happened

Although the goddesses what to know what happened or what happened since they last left they realized that Apollo needed a minute to compose himself. So no-one bothered him and waited for him to speak.

Soon Apollo stood and started pacing and finally looked at the goddesses and said "Thank you for your patience. Today has been the most horrible day I have ever experienced and it has been worse for Artemis. I was hoping she would be able to join us but it doesn't look like…"

Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Artemis with Celine following closely behind her.

"My bad it looks like she will be joining us after all" said Apollo

"Apollo did you complete the task I asked of you? Asked Artemis

"Yes and we will discuss that in a little while. For now we need to tell everyone what has happened and by that I mean everyone Hestia, Athena you two as well."

The two goddesses looked at Apollo in stunned silence before Hestia said "bu…bu…but Apollo

At that Apollo held up a hand to interrupt Hestia and said "Auntie it will not do us any good if this isn't brought to light now. If everyone knows then we can all be on the same page."

"Apollo just what the Hades is going on!" exclaimed Hera

Apollo looked back at Artemis and asked "do you want to do it or should I?"

Artemis gradually nudged her head towards Apollo, who then made sure he was facing everyone.

"Earlier tonight Artemis almost faded." Said Apollo

"What!" screamed Demeter and Hera in unison.

At that Apollo repeated "earlier tonight Artemis almost faded. Fortunately I was able to get to her in time and Hestia, Athena, and I were able to save her."

"What do you mean you felt her fading Apollo?" asked Demeter

Apollo gaze took on a look of apprehension as he said "There is a bond between Artemis and myself. As god of the sun and goddess of the moon our domains are interconnected. The moon cannot survive without the sun and the sun cannot survive without the moon. So if something catastrophic were to happen like one of us start to fade the other would be alerted that they are fading and where they are located. That is how I was able to find Artemis so quickly."

"But what could devastate Artemis so much she would want t..t… oh my gods! Artemis were you raped?" asked Demeter

Artemis looked at the goddess with tears in her eyes and nodded her head yes.

Demeter and Hera rushed to her side attempting to sooth the emotions of the moon goddess.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that. That is why we called this meeting because it involves you as well." Said Apollo

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand Apollo how could this involve Demeter and I?" asked Hera

Suddenly Apollo's temple started shaking and a furious stood her face red with anger.

"Because it was MY FATHER, YOUR HUSBAND, AND YOUR BROTHER THAT RAPED ME!" screamed Artemis

Hestia quickly made her way over to Artemis to help calm her as Apollo continued.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that" said Apollo.

"Apollo how could it get any worse?" asked Athena

"You remember that episode with Artemis in the shower" Apollo said "well while she was taking a shower Artemis ran her hand over her stomach and discovered th… th.. that she is pregnant. With father's child."

To say that the goddesses in the room were shocked would be an understatement.

Suddenly the room began shaking with such power it was as if Olympus itself was shaking.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Hera as she glowed in power

Next to Hera, Demeter had the same look and glow but stayed quiet.

Hestia quickly made her way over to the two goddesses and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and attempted to calm them.

"Sisters please I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but please you must calm yourselves or it will be disastrous" pleaded Hestia.

After a moment Demeter began to regain her composure and said "my apologies sister I did not mean to lose control.

Hestia nodded in affirmation as she continued to try and calm the queen of the gods.

Seeing that Hestia was having difficulty calming Hera, Apollo approach the irate and curse grumbling Goddess and said "Hera! You must calm down! If you don't Zeus will find us and he will discover Artemis still alive and he will know that we know he raped Artemis! He will most likely then kill Artemis and gods knows what he will do to us so please I'm begging you calm down! I assure you that he will be brought to justice for all of his sexual transgressions both past and present!"

Finally Hera regained her senses and brought Artemis in for a hug all the while crying into her beautiful auburn hair saying "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. That should have been you. Please forgive me."

The two goddesses stood there in an embrace each trying to support the other, when finally the other goddesses joined the hug to show that they supported both of them.

Line Break

The goddesses stood there embracing each other as each goddess cried in sorrow at the pain she felt as well as the pain of Artemis. After a while Artemis broke the silence and gently said "thank you, thank you for not making me feel like an outcast and accepting me despite my broken oath."

Eventually everyone took a seat and started to talk about why Apollo summoned them.

"Apollo, why did you summon us? I understand that this is a horrible situation but what does it have to do with us?" asked Hera

Apollo looked up at Hera and thought for a minute before saying "Hera, before I tell you why I summoned you I believe it is best if the four of you" pointing to each goddess "confess what happened to you."

This left both Hera and Demeter in a state of shock because they were certain no-one knew of their secret shame. Finally Demeter stuttered out "Wh… Wha… what do you men Apollo? Confess what?"

"Sister I told him what Zeus did to you and Hera." Said Hestia

"What!" exclaimed Hera "how did you know!"

At this Hestia let out a long breathe and said "said as you know one of my domains is the domain of family. This domain alerts me to the status of a family if a family or family member is in pain then I know of it. So when Zeus… when… when he raped you and Demeter I was aware of it."

If Hera wasn't shocked before she was now as she turned to look at Demeter and said "he raped you as well?"

Demeter sat there her head hanging in shame and discreetly nodded to Hera.

"Bu… buuu…but I thought you slept with him because you desired him?" Said Hera

Demeter looked up with tears in her eyes and said "he… he took me by surprise and bound me so I could not use my godly powers and then he… he… raped me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I was so mad at you because I thought you had sex with him of your own free will" said Hera

"I was going to. I told him he would not get away with this and he looked at me with a sinister smile and told me that he had impregnated me and he would kill my child whether it was in my womb or amongst the living. Even though the child was conceived in a heinous act I could n't condemn it to death." Cried Demeter

The goddesses once again began to hug each other in a show of support for each other.

After a few moments later they separated and began again.

"Hera" Apollo said "would you like to go next?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Apollo?" said Hera

"Hera please we need everyone's cooperation for this to work and the first step is confronting what happened and realizing that it was not your fault." Said Apollo

After a few minutes of contemplation Hera looked up at Apollo and said "you're right Apollo but before I do I must ask a favor."

"Alright" said Apollo "what do you need?"

"I need for Hestia to go and bring Aphrodite here. Please sister could you do this for me" asked Hera

Hestia looked to Apollo who nodded and Hestia flashed away to get Aphrodite

"No!" exclaimed Artemis "she cannot be here for this. She will mock me and make fun of me, I will not allow that!"

"Artemis please believe that I will not let that happen, especially in a situation such as this" said Hera "I ask you just this once to trust me when I say it is vital that Aphrodite be here."

Artemis was still looking at Hera with anger in her eyes and on her face.

"Sister please just trust Hera this one time I sense no lies from her." Said Apollo

Artemis nodded and sat back taking some long deep breathes to try and calm herself.

Soon a flash erupted in Apollo's temple as Hestia returned with Aphrodite in tow.

"Well. Well we certainly have an eclectic group gathered. Hey Arty finally decide to forgo your oath and want to set you up with a man" Aphrodite asked

Suddenly, Artemis was on her feet rushing towards Aphrodite screaming "I knew it! I knew it!"

Thankfully for Aphrodite, Apollo was able to intercept Artemis.

As Artemis beat on Apollo's back she continued to scream "I'll kill you, you bitch, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Aphrodite!" yelled Hera "this is no time for your shit so stop it before Artemis makes you fade!"

"I'm sorry I…I… didn't know the situation was this serious. Please Artemis I did not mean to hurt you so please calm down" begged Aphrodite

Eventually Artemis began to calm don and retook her seat as Apollo summoned some ambrosia to help with the wounds Artemis had inflicted upon him.

As order was restored a question was asked "why am I here?" asked Aphrodite "all Hestia said was that is very important and that I was needed?"

"Yes a serious situation has occurred indeed" said Hera "Apollo, Artemis, is it alright if I tell Aphrodite what has occurred or do you want to?"

Apollo looked over at Artemis as she raised her head and replied "you can if you want to Hera."

Hera nodded and looked at Aphrodite "earlier tonight Artemis almost faded."

"What!" exclaimed Aphrodite

"Yes she was … she was raped and from what I understand it was done in a horrific way" said Hera

"Who?! Who?! Who would do this to Artemis?" Aphrodite asked

Hera turned her gaze downward and said "I am afraid you know who it is someone you know that has done this before."

"No! Not even he would do that to someone such as Artemis" said Aphrodite

"I am afraid he did and it gets worse he left her pregnant" said Hera

"Oh Gods no not again!" Aphrodite said while starting cry.  
Through her weeping Aphrodite asked "why are we all here? I understand how horrible the situation is but is there to do about it?"

"From what I have gathered Apollo has summoned those of us that has been assaulted by Zeus in an attempt to bring him to justice" said Hera

"Why… why did you think you would need me here? Aphrodite asked Hera

"Aphrodite you know as well as I why and Apollo is correct we must face this shame we feel if any of us will ever get justice." Said Hera

Do you want to tell him Aphrodite or should I? Hera asked

"I… I…I will" sniffed Aphrodite "Apollo the reason why Hera wanted me here is because I too was ra.. rap…raped by Zeus.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Exclaimed Apollo

I know, I know, I really wanted to continue but I need to decide which of the two ways I will proceed from here. So it will be a couple of days until I update again.


End file.
